


Weight like stone

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Meaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl





	Weight like stone

The promise in her pocket weighed heavy on her as she wrapped her arms tighter around legolas's waist. They rode hard, hoping beyond hope that they would not be to late to deliver their urgent message

It was upon arrival that she knew something was wrong, they were on time and yet something just didn't feel right. She felt off balance as if weighed down on one side as the hobbits words finally reached her ears. Kili, her beloved kili was in the line of danger and far out of her reach 

It was immediate her reaction, words not forming thought before leaving her mouth, and body driven by instinct alone. It wasn't until much later when she set a far to heavy stone upon a cold chest that she truly realised what she had done, her eyes flicked up to meet her king and it was then she understood why


End file.
